Visiter
by funni neko
Summary: Pain has died leaving Konan to wander the nation. When she once again comes by the Leaf Village a Certain blonde sees her. Warning OCC. don't like don't read
1. Prologue

**Visitor**

**Prologue**

Kohan sighed as she was walking towards the Hidden Villages in the leaves, She had been wondering from village ever since her to childhood friends had died and left her alone. She was only stopping to gather supplies to continue he journey.

"I'm sorry, I won't have your items ready until three days from now." The clerk told her. "That is fine I will wait until then." Konan replied, before turning away and started walking towards an Inn. That is when she bumped into someone hard causing her to fall to the ground. Konan grunted as she hit the ground. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The man said, Konan looked up to see the face of Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki.

His eyes widen with surprise as he looked at her before he snapped out of his daze and offered to help her up. Konan ignored this gesture and helped herself onto her feet and quickly began to walk away. "Hey wait what are you doing here, Konan?" Naruto asked following after the woman. "I'm not her to attack your precious village now would you leave me alone." Konan replied as she stood in front of the Inn.

"Then why are you here?" Naruto demanded. "It is none of your business." Konan said, entering the Inn. Naruto followed her inside the Inn as she order herself a room. "Are you here to join the Leaf village than?" Naruto asked, looking at her. "No, I just here to get supplies, I'll be leaving in Three days." Konan informed him hoping this will get him to leave.

"That is a shame we would love for you to stay here Konan." Naruto told her. "No, I could never stay here." Konan concluded before she entered her room. Naruto stayed outside her door for a couple of minutes before he got up and left the Inn heading to his apartment.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: Fire Rat Robe

**Visiter**

**Chapter 1: Fire Rat Robe**

"I better head out to get some items I need." Konan said, as she got up an started to walk out of the Inn. Konan started to walk towards the nearest ninja supply shop. Konan walked through the village as they ran around care free smiling and laughing not knowing that this was just the beginning of the battle. Konan sigh as she entered the store. She headed over to ask the clerk about a bag.

"What can I help you with young lady?"

"I was wonder do you have any fire rat fur?"

"I have some, but what would you be using it for if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fire rat fur, has a magical property in the inside that allows it repairs itself if you have all the piece as well as it being fire proof."

"I see, allow me to go get you some." The clerk walked towards the back of the store to go obtain his inventory.

"How come you know a lot about cloths, Konan." Naruto asked, causing the older ninja to pull out her kunai as she held it close to his neck. "Why are constantly following me Uzumaki." Konan asked, putting down he kunai.

"I'm not following you around I just so happened to notice you were in here and came to say hello."

"Yeah Like I would believe that."

"Well it is the truth."

That is when the clerk came back with the fire rat fur. "Here you go Miss." The clerk said handing Konan the fur. "Thank you," Konan said handing the clerk them money and then turning to exit the store. Konan sigh as Naruto was continuing to follow her while she was gathering her supplies.

"Could you please stop following me, its starting to get annoying."

"I can't help it for some reason, I can't help but want to follow you around."

As stalkerish as that sounded Konan felt slightly flattered. "Why is it that you have so much interest in your enemy?"

"Your not my enemy, you have yet to attack this village or any of my comrades."

"If I were to attack then I would be your enemy."

"I know you won't attack this village because I can tell that you love this village as much as the rest of us."

"I don't love the village that took away Nagato from me."

"The village didn't do that Nagato, wanted to save this village that is why he gave up his life to give the lies he took back."

"Don't stand there preaching that you know what Nagato and Yahiko dream was! You have no Idea."

"I'm very sorry, If it seems like I'm claiming to know everything, It just that I want you to fight by my side."

Konan blushed slightly. "That absurd I would never join you."

Naruto Smirked. "We will see about that." He murmured as Konan was walking back towards the Inn.

"Konan, Do you want to go out with me tonight I need to show you something?"

Konan glanced at him over her shoulder and simply nodded her head.

That night Konan stood out in front of the Inn waiting for Naruto to show up. Konan saw a blur of yellow running towards her and stopped as It stood in front of her. "Come on." Naruto said grabbing a hold of Konan hand and started dragging her to the center of the village where a festival was being held.

"What is this festival for?"

"It is to celebrate all those who have died."

"I see, so it is not a joyous occasion."

"It kind of is, cause even though we all are hurting we all stick together as a team."

"It must be nice to have teammates."

"You do have teammates Konan even if you don't realize it we all want to rid the world of Madara."

"How did you…"

"We have eyes and ears everywhere."

"So you guys have been following my every movement."

"Not really, we just know that you have been searching ever where for Madara."

"Hnn."

"Come on the fire works are about to begin." Naruto said grabbing her hand and started to pull her towards a bridge that was deserted.

"Why are we over and not with the other of your village?"

"This is the best area to see them." Naruto replied as fire works started to light up the night creating flowers, animals with giant flashes of light. Konan smiled as she pulled out a piece of paper and started to fold it. When she was done she had mad a small dog. She handed it over to Naruto once the fire works stopped.

"Konan I want to ask you one last time will you stay with us." Naruto asked. Konan looked over at him meeting his gaze. "I will, under one conditon." Konan said.

"What is the condition?"

"Come to the hidden leaf gate tomorrow and I will tell you." Konan said before she turned into paper and flew away with the wind.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2: The Kiss

**Visiter**

**Ch.2: The Kiss **

Naruto woke up that morning bright an early and started to head towards the Inn. Upon his arrival he saw Konan standing against a pole with her eyes closed. Naruto slowly approached her, she opened her eyes as she felt his chakra was close.

"Hello, Naruto." Konan greeted, turning over to face him. Naruto smiled at her and stood there waiting for her to say her condition. "Come, with me." Konan said walking towards the leaf village training grounds.

"Why did you take me here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, have you ever wanted something so badly that you would do anything to achieve your goal."

Naruto stared at her for a second in wonder where she was going with this but he answered any ways.

"Of course I have, my determination to bring back of my comrade as well to become hokage and protect the people of this village."

"Even after these people did you wrong and hated you once before."

"Of course, even if they do hate me I will protect them because this is my home and it is my duty to protect them."

"You talk about your duty as if you have no place to go if you fail, they will just hate and despise you even more."

"I know that but Konan, you fought for that very same reason did you not."

"No all, I wanted was for Nagato to return with me to our village and resume our lives before Yahiko died."

"Konan even you know that would not have been possible, you know very well that Nagato wanted to fulfill Yahiko dream as well as his own."

"I know that, Naruto my condition for me to join you and your village is that you give me the true meaning of why you are fighting."

"My true meaning for fighting."

"You have a reason to fight not for other but for yourself, not your duty as a ninja but of your own free will."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Konan, my reason to fight for my self is because no matter what they did to me when I was little, they choose me to lead them through this pain even though I'm the one that caused all there suffering in the first, so It is my du- no Will to fight for them in return."

Konan looked at him then adverted his gaze.

"I'll join your cause."

Naruto let out a shit eating grin and grabbed her into a hug surprising her causing her to yelp slightly. "Sorry I got excited." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Konan felt her face heat up as she noticed the short distance in between her and Naruto she fought back the urge to blush. Naruto caught her change in demeanor though then noticed how close the were and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Naruto pulled away once he felt that Konan wasn't kiss him back. When he pulled away he smirked as he saw the blush on her face. Naruto leaned in to closer to her ear and whispered.

"I'm really grateful you are joining us Konan."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: Thank you

**Visiter**

**Ch.3:Thank You**

"I told him I would go with him but I'm not really sure now if I want to go." Konan said to herself as she sat in her room at the Inn waiting for Naruto to come back to take her to go see his Hokage.

That is when the Window was slide open and Naruto came in through the window. "Obaasan, is ready to meet with you, Konan." Naruto said, completely obvious to Konan blush. "Alright lets go." Naruto said holding his a hand out for Konan to take a hold of it. Konan took the hand that was outstretched to her.

Naruto gripped her hand tightly and they exited out of the Inn through the window heading towards The Hokage Tower. Upon the entrance of the gate they saw Tsunade and Shizune waiting for him.

"Obaasan, I brought Konan." Naruto said loudly. "Shut up Brat." Tsunade replied looking over at Konan. "Come inside." Tsunade grunted as she spun around and headed inside to the tower with Shizune following after her.

They walked into the place and instantly Konan felt all eyes on her. She ignored them and continue to follow after the Hokage beside Naruto.

Once they made it to the office the filed in one after the other. "Why did you ask to join our village after everything that has happened." Tsunade asked. "

At first I out right refused to join your village after everything that happened to me, but I asked why did Naruto fight after everything this spiteful village did to him as he was growing up, He told me that Even if they did cause him to suffer there will always be someone who will make them suffer as well." Konan replied.

"That doesn't give you a good reason to join us though." Shizune commented.

"I know, but there was something else that made me want to join Naruto determination and will to protect others just like Yahiko and Nagoto wanted." Konan concluded looking over at Naruto then smiled a him slightly.

Tsunade sighed before looking at Konan and at Naruto. "I come to a decision Konan,… I Welcome you to the Leaf Village." Tsunade said, handing Konan a Hiddien Village in the Leaves headband. Konan reached out and took the headband into her hands.

She tied it around her neck then took off her old headband placing into her pocket before pushing her new one onto her forehead.

"Were now comrades." Naruto said loudly. "Yeah we are." Konan replied. "Lets go celebrate with some Ramen." Naruto said, Grabbing Konan hand and started to rush out the tower to Ichiraku's Ramens.

They went into the Ramen shop and sat down and waited for there for there food. "Naruto, thank you for everything." Konan said, peeking Naruto on the cheek. Naruto face flamed red, turning to look over at Konan who was smiling at him. Naruto mustered up all the courage he had and pulled Konan into a kiss.

Konan eyes widen but then she began to kiss him back. The chef came back with there food in hand but once he saw what was happening he went back into the kitchen.

They pulled away when they needed air. "There no need to thank me, all you have to do to repay me is by standing by my side." Naruto said.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4: Mission

**Visiter**

**Ch.4: ****Mission**

"Naruto wait up." Sakura called to him as he was walking down the street heading to Konan new permant apartment with Sai following after him. "Oh Hi, Sakura, Sai." Naruto greeted them coming to a stop.

"Naruto, is it true that you were the one that recruited Konan from the hidden Waterfall village?" Sakura asked him. "Yeah, what of it." Naruto replied looking over at Sakura. "I meant nothing by it Naruto I was just asking." Sakura commented.

"I wouldn't have believed that Dickless managed to convince her to join us if you didn't say it Dickless." Sai told him. Naruto turned to glare at him. "I'm going to Kill you Sai." Naruto growled as he glared over at him and pulled out a kunai. Sakura punched them both.

"This is not the time to be picking fight you two." Sakura commented. "Sorry, Sakura." Naruto and Sai said together. "Anyways Naruto where going to be heading out for a mission soon so meet us at the gate at 4 o'clock." Sakura reminded him.

"Alright, I have to go now." Naruto said as he began heading to Konan's Apartment once again. Once he arrived at the door Konan already opened the door for him. "Hey Konan." Naruto said.

"Your late." Konan commented.

"I know, I'm sorry, I ran into some of my teammates on my way here."

"Hmm"

"I'll be going on a mission very soon and I wont be back for a while."

"I understand."

"I be back soon, I promise I will." Naruto said, Grabbing her arm pulling her into a hug. Konan hesitantly returned the hug.

"I know you will return to me until then I will keep our Home safe."

Naruto gave her a shit eating grin and he leaned in a gave Konan a kiss. The continued to make out until the both pulled away needing some air.

Konan and Naruto stayed together that entire day until it was time for Naruto to leave.

"I'll be back." Naruto reassured her.

"I know you will." Konan said pecking him on the cheek before Naruto waved goodbye to her and started to walk over towards The gate to Konoha.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	6. Chapter 5: Homecoming

**Visiter**

**Ch.5: Homecoming**

Konan sighed wondering when would Naruto come back it had been 6 months since he left to head off to his mission. _'When are you coming home Naruto?'_ Konan thought as she started heading to the hokage tower.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade." Konan said as she entered the room. "Good morning." Tsunade grunted as she continued doing his paperwork. "Is there any reason you called me here, Tsunade-sama?" Konan asked after a couple of minutes.

"Oh yeah, Naruto and his team just returned today-" Tsunade commented but Koan was already gone out the door. Konan was running through the town trying to hurry to the front gate.

Konan caught a glimpse of Naruto's bright blonde hair. "Naruto!" Konan yelled as he looked over at her and smiled as she ran over to him jumping into his arm causing him to fall to the floor.

"I'm so glad your back." Konan cried as she kissed him on the lips, Naruto was shocked but returned the kiss. "Even If you guys do make a cute couple can you not do it in front of everyone." Sakura joked as she smiled at Naruto and Konan who faces flamed red in embarrassment.

Naruto and Konan got up off the ground and smiled at each other before Naruto took a hold of her hand and started pulling her away from the area heading to the Hokage moutain. "Konan, guess what?" Naruto said.

"What, is it."

"Tsunade sent me a message saying I'm able to be a candidate to be the next hokage."

"Really that great Naruto."

"I know, and I can share it with you as well." Naruto leaned in to capture her lips and kiss her deeply.

"We can start our new life together since you finally returned home."

"Your right, we should celebrate."

"Celebrate how?

"You will find out soon."

"I hope I will." Konan said as she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	7. Epilogue

**Visiter**

**Epilogue**

"Naruto!" Kanon yelled at her boyfriend. "What is it Konan?" Naruto asked as he came from the backroom.

"Don't forget that you have a meeting With Tsunade today." Konan said.

"I won't forget this will determine if my dream is about to come true."

"Yeah, and to think this all all started because I was a Visitor."

"Your not a visitor any more you are a proud ninja of the Hidden in the Leaves."

"I know." Kanon said as she leaned in to give Naruto a and Konan both new this was just the start of there new life.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


End file.
